


Geschichtenzeit

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Beds, Friendship, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Canon, Story within a Story
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Nach der Rückkehr aus dem Dorf geht es Vin nicht gut. Chris kümmert sich um ihn. (Chris' POV).
Relationships: Chris Adams & Vin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Geschichtenzeit

**Author's Note:**

> Hier mal wieder eine etwas längere Geschichte, das Gegenstück zu unserer Mini-Challenge mit mcicioni :) Die darin verwendete "Binnen-Geschichte" findet ihr hier: http://www.mylhcv.com/tales/  
> Ich habe sie teils etwas frei zusammengefasst. Es war nicht immer leicht, diese zwei Sprachformen, die kein Standard-Französisch sind, zu übersetzen. Falls ihr also etwas zu verbessern findet, bitte melden^^  
> Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Gesamtwerk.

Wir waren zurück. In der Stadt, wo alles begonnen hatte. Und wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte, wusste ich nicht. Die Frage war allerdings noch unwichtig, denn meinem Freund ging es nicht gut. Die Frauen im Dorf hatten seine Wunde vernäht, ich hatte auf dem Ritt zurück immer wieder ein Auge darauf gehabt, und er hatte sie gepflegt. Trotzdem entzündete sie sich. Nach einem Besuch beim Doktor schloss er sich mir in unserem Hotelzimmer an, um Bettruhe zu halten. 

Es war inzwischen Mittag. Aber als ich ihn fragte, ob er nicht etwas essen wolle, schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, lass mal. Willst du denn was?“

Ich verneinte. Das hatte noch Zeit. In ein paar Stunden würde ich allerdings wieder darauf zurückkommen; es war wichtig, dass er sich kräftigte. 

Es tat gut, zu sehen, dass er nicht allzu abgeschlagen war. Er stützte sich ein wenig auf, blickte zu meinem Bett hinüber, und ich verstand. 

„Du bleibst liegen.“ 

Ich brachte ihm mein Kissen und half ihm, sich aufzusetzen. Als er sich wieder bewegen musste, verzog er kurz das Gesicht. Ein Glück, dass das Reiten vorläufig ein Ende hatte … 

Statt nach seiner Feldflasche zu suchen (wir waren eben erst angekommen, aber seine Sachen waren schon in größerer Unordnung, als meine), füllte ich meine eigene aus dem Krug auf der Kommode, und reichte sie Vin. 

„Hier, trink.“ 

„Du bist ganz schön herrisch“, meinte er in gespielter Entrüstung.

„Das muss ich sein, damit du gehorchst,“ erklärte ich, lächelte aber. 

Dann nahm ich die Flasche von ihm entgegen und gönnte mir auch einen Schluck. Wasser. Unterwegs hatten wir schon kaum anderes getrunken. Etwas Stärkeres würde nicht schaden – aber auch das schob ich auf später. 

„Wo gehst du jetzt hin?“ Mein Freund musterte mich prüfend. 

Ich zuckte die Schultern.  
„Kommt drauf an.“

„Worauf?“ 

„Ob du mich brauchst. Hier, meine ich.“ Es war seltsam, das auszusprechen. Aber es stimmte eben. Ich konnte schauen, was es in der Stadt so Neues gab. Aber ihn dafür alleinlassen … 

„Ach so.“ Er lächelte breit. „Dann hätte ich gern, dass du mir was erzählst. Eine Geschichte. Ein Märchen. Irgendwas.“ 

Ich seufzte leise. War er aus dem Alter nicht längst heraus? Andererseits … Besondere Zeiten, besondere Handhabe. Deshalb bejahte ich und machte Anstalten, zu ihm zu kommen. Er bedeutete mir, noch zu warten; rückte ein Stück zur Seite. Ich nickte zum Dank, zog meine Stiefel aus und setzte mich aufs Bett, den Rücken an den hinteren Pfosten gelehnt, die Beine ausgestreckt. 

Ich schwieg eine Weile, bis ich mich entschieden hatte. Dann gab ich mir einen Ruck und reiste innerlich in den Süden. Weit weg, und in lange vergangene Tage. 

„Schön. Dann gibt es jetzt ein Abenteuer von Compère Kaninchen und Compère Bouki.“ 

„Compère?“ Vins Frage kam rasch, bevor ich richtig zu erzählen begonnen hatte. „Ist das sowas wie Compadre? Wie Chico über uns alle sagte?“ 

„Ja“, bestätigte ich. „Kamerad oder Bruder, hier wie dort …“ Und bis auf unseren jungen Freund selbst und uns beide … waren alle tot, die er so genannt hatte. Verdammt, dass eine Kindergeschichte uns darauf bringen musste. Ich wollte nicht daran denken. Also beeilte ich mich, weiterzukommen. „Bouki aber ist ein Fall für sich. Etwas zwischen Hund und Wolf. Wobei Bouki in einer afrikanischen Sprache Hyäne bedeutet. Aber die waren in Louisiana eher rar, daher …“ 

Wie und warum Afrikaner in den Süden gekommen waren, das wussten wir beide nur zu gut. Auch nichts, womit ich mich weiter beschäftigen wollte. Da die Präliminarien soweit abgehakt waren, musste ich das auch nicht. 

„Verstehe. Jetzt kann ich die zwei Spitzbuben schon vor mir sehen.“ Er zog uns weiter, in ungefährlichere Gewässer. Das rechnete ich ihm hoch an. „Und was ist nun passiert?“ 

Ich setzte mich ein wenig bequemer hin. Und war kurz abgelenkt, als er eine Hand auf meinen Fuß legte. Unerwartet angenehm. Warm … Aber zurück zur Sache.

„Also, es lebten einmal Bouki, Kaninchen und ihr Freund Opossum. Kaninchen war ein Schlingel. Irgendwann nach der Arbeit ging ihnen das Wasser aus. Da sagten Bouki und Opossum zu Kaninchen: ,Lass uns einen Brunnen graben.‘ ,Wasser?‘, meinte Kaninchen. ,Ich lebe doch von Tau.‘ Der Brunnen wurde trotzdem gegraben. Und war jeden Morgen trocken, weil Kaninchen am Abend zuvor das Wasser gestohlen hatte. Schließlich sagte Bouki zu Opossum: ,Ich werde eine Frau aus Teer machen und sie dort aufstellen. Kaninchen holt dort das Wasser und er mag junge Mädchen sehr.‘“

Mein Freund lachte verhalten. Ich musste lächeln und fuhr fort. 

„So formte er eine Puppe aus Teer und stellte sie dicht neben dem Brunnen auf. Kaninchen, der mit seinen Wassereimern ankam, sah sie. ,Guten Tag, kleines Fräulein‘, sagte er. Sie schwieg. Er wiederholte die Worte. Immer noch Schweigen. Dann berührte er sie und blieb kleben. ,Kleines Fräulein, lassen Sie mich los.‘ Das tat sie nicht. ,Ich werde Sie schlagen.‘ Er haute ihr eine herunter und seine Hand blieb kleben. Er sagte: ,Kleines Fräulein, ich werde Sie treten.‘ Sie ließ ihn weiter nicht los. Also gab er ihr einen Fußtritt – und blieb kleben. ,Ich habe noch einen Fuß‘, verkündete er. Dann trat er sie erneut, und blieb wieder im Teer gefangen, konnte sich nicht befreien. Als dann Bouki und Opossum kamen, behauptete er, dass er zum ersten Mal zum Wasserholen gekommen war. Und weil er ein Schlingel war, bat er: ,Werft mich ins Wasser. Werft mich ins Feuer. Überall hin. Nur werft mich nicht in die Brombeersträucher. Sie würden mich zerkratzen.‘ Denn er wusste nur zu gut, dass sie ihn so genau dort hineinwerfen würden. Und als er in den Sträuchern landete, kam von ihm ein ,Jetzt bin ich zu Hause.‘ Er fiel ihnen immer auf die Nerven“, endete ich. 

„Hm, besonders herzig war Kaninchen nicht. Wusste sich aber zu helfen“, kommentierte Vin. Ich nickte. Ja, das war wohl das, was man heute daraus mitnehmen konnte. Als Kind waren es für mich vor allem Abenteuer gewesen. Dass er sich nicht eben wie ein Freund verhalten hatte, war da ein wenig untergegangen. 

Wir schwiegen eine Weile. Was ich gerne getan hätte … Meine Finger waren schon halb in meiner Tasche, als mir einfiel, dass das jetzt nicht in Frage kam. Vor Jahren hatte mir ein Doktor damit in den Ohren gelegen, dass Wunden schlechter verheilten, wenn man rauchte. Meine taten es trotzdem immer, früher oder später. Aber das hier betraf nicht mich. 

„Wenn du willst, dann nur zu.“ Er hatte es gesehen. Keine Überraschung.

„Gut. Ich gehe-“

Ich wollte eben aufstehen, da hielt er mich fest.  
„Nein. Bleib doch da.“ 

Ich machte mich behutsam los und öffnete wenigstens das Fenster, bevor ich mich wieder zu ihm setzte. 

Es stimmte. Eigentlich … wollte ich gar nicht gehen.


End file.
